chronicles_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronicles RPG Wiki
Recent changes - Latest pictures - Random page - Search 'Welcome to the Chronicles RPG Wiki' Welcome to the Chronicles RPG wiki. Here you can find out various details about characters, quests and items and even details on future updates. Chronicles is a RPG that we've been working on for a long time and its almost done. Here you can also see the current version the game is in and when the next update will be released. We are always looking for helpers to update are wiki so ask if you would like to help out. If your playing the game on any console you will find a lot of information that will definitly help you in clearing some parts of the game. But of you dont want to play the game on console check out our server on minecraft for a less complicated version of the game. Thanks for checking out our wiki and we hope you enjoy Chronicles RPG -The Chronicles Team 'The Story Of Chronicles' Chronicles RPG is a game started in 2016 by our game master Black Heart. The game has been worked on day after day and is currently in its beta stage. As of Decemeber 3rd the games beta test is almost over with about a week left of testing. Afterwards we will being the launch of the game. The Chronicles RPG Minecraft Server is also being worked on by another group of talented individuals that take their job super seriously. Chronicles is a manga created by Zeref_Otachi who is also the lead captain on the Minecraft Server team. He started the project alone and now has alot of people working with him to make this manga a hit. The manga currently has 67 chapters with 6 volumes. Everything in the game is based off the manga so if you want to read the manga ask zeref_otachi for the link and he will give it to you because as of now the website is currently not up. Chronicles RPG - Mobile Game Chronicles RPG as of now has a mobile app. Its a gaccha game that includes many cards and characters to choose from. Many banners will be available to summon on. This game features a RNG feature that allows the summoning to be random. There is a story on our app to so be sure to check it out whenever you get the chance to and play our game on ps4 and join our minecraft server. We also have lots of information on the current cards that are out in the game so if you want to check out that either here CHRONICLES RPG - MOBILE or check it out below in the index. Index * Character ** [http://chronicles-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Skills Skills] ** Weapons ** Items ** [http://chronicles-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Meet_The_Characters Partners] * Gameplay ** Combat ** Dungeons ** Update Info ** Magic ** Weapon Smithing ** Brewing * World ** Quests ** Raids ** NPC's ** Bosses ** Locations ** Enemies * Chronicles RPG - Mobile ** Cards ** Quests ** Summon Details ** Update Info Category:Browse